Sakura's Diary
by NekoMimiMyawMyaw
Summary: apa ya yang di tulis Sakura di buku diarynya ya? SasoSaku dan sedikit DeiSaku, One Shot, munkin ini bisa di bilang Drable? fic request dari Yuu Yurino


**Desclaimer : **Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary : **apa ya yang di tulis oleh sakura di buku diarynya ya? SasoSaku dan sediki DeiSaku

**WARNING : **bahasa tidak baku, kadang susah di mengerti, Crack Pairing, TYPOO, OOC, DLL

* * *

><p>NekoMimi : yak, ini adalah fic pesanan dari Yuu Yurino, maaf ya telat jadinya *pundung di pojokan*<p>

SasoNeko : eh ini aku ngapain di seret ke sini?

NekoMimi : bantuin aku buat fic ini ya~ aku kurang bisa menulis fic Naruto~

SasoNeko : ok, aku bantu, tapi bayarannya jangan lupa! *nodong NekoMimi pake pisau*

NekoMimi : iya iya

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's Diary<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Author<em>

_Ha? salah? Harusnya dear Diary? Diarykan bersifat pribadi sedangkan ini bisa di baca oleh banyak orang! Jadi aku tulis Dear Author aja, sudah cukup! tidak ada yang perotes lagi!_

_Kenalkan, nama ku Sakura Haruno, siswi dari sebuah sekolahhan yang cukup populer, Konoha Gakuen_

_Aku adalah cewek yang paling tomboy dan galak (kata teman-teman ku) tetapi aku cewek yang pengertian dan baik hati._

_Sebenarnya aku cewek yang lumayan populer, bukan karena wajah ku cantik siih, tapi kalau ada yang mau bilang aku cantik, aduuuh makasih banyak deh tapi saya gak punya uang recehan._

_Aku populer karena warna rambutku yang ganjil atau aneh dan juga kekuatan ku yang sudah hampir sama dengan seorang cowok ganteng berpakaian layaknya bartender tapi sebenarnya dia adalah body guard seorang rentenir dari frandom tetangga (?), semoga rentenirnya gak kaya pak Kakuzu_

_itu satu guru lebih mirip rentenir dari pada seorang guru, kenapa? Karena kerjaan nagihin duit melulu sama guru-guru yang lain, apalagi pak guru Pain yang biasanya 'minjem' duit sama pak Kakuzu buat beli majalah bokep._

_ha? aku tau dari mana kalau pak Pain biasa minjem duit buat beli buku bokep? hei aku bukan stalker ya, itu sudah menjadi gosip umum di Konoha gakuen._

_Hampir setiap hari semua murid Konoha gakuen menyaksikan 'acara' kejar-kejaran antara manusia bokep dan rentenir bangkotan, sungguh sebuah film yang romantis (?)._

_ah sudah cukup kita membahas tentang kedua guru blo'on tadi, sekarang kita masuk ke acara climaxnya (?)._

_sebenarnya aku sedang jatuh cinta kepada seorang guru, ha? tidak boleh? Memangnya kenapa? EH TUNGGU DULU, guru yang aku maksud ini masih muda dan umurnya tidak terlalu jauh beda dengan ku._

_Namanya Akasuna No Sasori, dia adalah seorang pemuda berumur sekitar 20 tahunan, masih mudakan? Jadi jangan bilang kalau aku menyukai seorang BAPAK-BAPAK!_

_Dia adalah guru baru yang mengajar pelajaran seni rupa._

_Sasori-Senpai, aku lebih suka memanggilnya dengan Sasori-senpai dari pada kak Sasori, munkin aku tidak ingin menganggapnya sebagai kakak ku._

_Sasori-senpai memiliki tampang 'baby face' dan rambutnya berwarna merah darah._

_Aaah pasti sangat cocok dengan warna rambutku yang berwarna merah muda, aaah, sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cintaa._

'_aku jatuh cinta, ku jatuh cinta, cinta kepada mu, oh kujatuh cinta, i am falling in love~ i am falling in love with youu~" munkin lagu itu adalah lagu yang paling cocok untuk ku._

_Mas J-Rock (di kata nama orang apa ya?) saya pinjem dulu ya lirik lagunya~._

_Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Sasori-senpai adalah saat aku sedang berlari di koridor sekolah dan tidak sengaja aku menabrak Sasori-senpai._

_Aku langsung bangun dan membungkuk seraya berkata "Sa-saya minta maaf pak, tolong jangan hukum saya" _

_Tadinya aku kira aku menubruk pak Hidan yang terkenal sebagai guru 'killer' di konoha gakuen._

"_Ah tidak apa-apa, lainkali kamu harus hati-hati ya" aku langsung mengangkat wajahku dan mendapati seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah tersenyum ke arah ku._

'_Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpaa~' tiba-tiba terdengar alunan sebuah lagu milik mbak Nirinazubir dan siapaa lagi yang satunya lagi itu? ah aku lupa._

"_HOOII DEIDARA! KALAU LAGI DENGERAN MUSIK TUH JANGAN KERAS-KERAS, KEDENGARAN SAMPE KELUAR NIH" aku hampir saja budek mendengar teriakan cowok berambut merah di depan ku._

"_Iiiih, Sasori! Aku hampir saja budek niiih" terdengar suara cempreng nan mematikan (?) dari arah ruang guru, ah suara bu... eh ralat, maksudku pak Deidara, banci Konoha gakuen._

_Kenapa aku mengatakan dia itu banci? Soalnya 'gendernya' di ragukan, wajahnya seperti perempuan tapi dadanya udah kaya papan gilesan (?) alias rata kaya semen (?) ah di mohon jangan hapus 'n' dari kata 'semen' karena ini bukan YAOI, lagi pula kalau yaoi, pak Deidara bakalan jadi uke!_

_Loh? kok jadi ngelantur ke Yaoi? Ah sudah lupakanlah, tapi jangan lupakan aku~ (?)._

_Aku yang masih berplongo ria (?) hanya bisa jadi hockai' (?)_

"_Maaf ya, err... siapa nama mu?" cowok yang ternyata bernama Sasori itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya._

"_Sa-Sakura Haruno, pak Sasori" Sasori langsung pundung di pojokan._

"_Akukan masih muda, jadi tolong jangan panggil aku pak!" Sasori-senpai menepuk punggungku._

"_Ah? eh?" aku kebingungan melihat guru di depanku yang menepuk punggungku sambil menangis, pak... eh ralat, maksud ku kak hati-hati nanti banjir loh._

"_Hahahaha,kamu memang pantas di panggil pak, Sasori" bu... eh ralat (lagi) maksudku pak Deidara tiba-tiba muncul dari selokan (?) "Yakan Sakura?" Pak Deidara mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arahku, mimpi apa ya aku semalam? Biasa di sukai oleh seorang banci._

"_Diam kau Deidara! Kamu juga lebih pantas di panggil bu dari pada kak ataupun pak" sekarang aku sedang mati-matian menahan tawa._

"_**JING loe Sasori" pak Deidara mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiaranya, eh kalau di jual mutiaranya aku dapet duit berapa ya? (?)_

"_Heh Deidara, jangan ngomong kotor di depan murid!" aku melirik kak Sasori yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda dia sudah mulai kesal._

_TING TONG_

_Terdengar bunyi bel sekolah yang menandakan bahwa semua murid Konoha gakuen harus masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing._

"_Ah, kak, bu, saya harus masuk kelas dulu ya" aku tersenyum lembut ke arah kak Sasori dan pak Deidara lalu berlari ke arah kelasku._

"_he? TADI DIA MEMANGGIL AKU BU?" pak Deidara menunjuk ke arah ku dengan exspresi 'priceless' sedangkan kak Sasori sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak._

* * *

><p>Sakura berhenti menulis buku Diarynya lalu membacanya ulang.<p>

"Kok ini lebih mirip cerita ya dari pada Dairy?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dan dan memasang exspresi bingung.

Sakura merenggangkan tubuhnya lalu kembali menulis Diarynya "Masa bodo amat ah, yang penting heppy (?)"

* * *

><p><em>Ah, kok malahan jadi kaya fic ya? ah sudahlah, biarkanlah~.<em>

_Oh ya, semenjak kejadian itu aku mulai sering bertemu dengan Sasori-senpai, terkadang secara sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja._

_Semakin lama aku semakin menyukai Sasori-senpai._

_Tetapi, aku tidak tahu apakah Sasori-senpai menyukai aku atau tidak, aku bukanlah cewek yang feminim dan tenang._

_Munkin bila Sasori-senpai menyukaiku atau munkin mau menembakku, itu hanyalah mimpi._

_Tapi... semoga mimpi itu bisa jadi kenyataan._

* * *

><p>Sakura berhenti menulis Diarynya lalu menutup buku Diarynya, Sakura tersenyum manis sambil memandangi buku Diarynya<p>

"Mimpi yang sangat indah" Sakura bangun dari tempat duduknya lalu langsung berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya.

Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba memasuki alam mimpi

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara dari arah luar jendela kamar Sakura

Sakura langsung membuka matanya dan buru-buru mengintip dari jendela kamarnya.

Terlihat seorang cowok tampan berambut merah yang berdiri di depan rumahnya yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"SAKURA-CHAAAN, MAIIIN YUUUK" Sasori melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Sakura

Sakura langsung membuka jendela kamarnya dan berteriak ke arah Sasori "IIIIH, AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL YANG MAU DI AJAK MAIN TAUUU" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, pertanda bahwa dia sedang ngambek

"HEHE" Sasori langsung nyengir.

Sakura langsung berlari keluar kamar dan menuju ke tempat Sasori berada

"Mimpi itu sekarang sudah menjadi kenyataan" Sakura berngumam pelan sambil terus berlari

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p>NekoMimi : aduh... maaf ya bila ceritanya jelek<p>

SasoNeko : dan juga Humornya garing

NekoMimi : silakan Review bila berkenan, FLAME tidak di terima tapi kalau CONCRIT saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati

* * *

><p>Sekian dan terimakasih<br>saya asisten Author yang nyasar : SasoNeko  
>saya sang Author yang sembarangan : NekoMimiMyawMyaw<br>MOHON UNDUR DIRI


End file.
